


The "Ever Us" Timeline and Portrait

by c9nightingale



Series: Ever Us [1]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: AU, Inucest, Mpreg, Multi, Timeline, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:13:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28459572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c9nightingale/pseuds/c9nightingale
Summary: I proudly present over 200,000 words in 16 separate works for the Ever Us series.  This is the timeline that keeps it all straight.  Also the family portrait
Relationships: Bobby/Barbie, Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha/Original Male Character(s), InuYasha/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha), Keiko/Steven, Miroku/Sango, Rin/Kohaku, Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha), Ryuu/Suzy
Series: Ever Us [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1382698
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

1500 - Kagome returns to the Feudal era and she and Inuyasha. She is 18. marry "Ever Us -- Reflections"

1503 - Sesshomaru marries Rin. 

1560s – Both women die. Sesshomaru goes to Inuyasha and comforts him.

1570 – Sesshomaru and Inuyasha mate. Sesshomaru is 970. Inuyasha 270.

1769 – “Ever Us—How Sesshomaru became a physician”

"Ever Us --Shippo and the Beanstalk" 

1770 – Keiko is born “Ever Us— The blessing,Keiko” 

1792 – The marital fight of the century “Ever Us—A Historical perspective of the 1792 Tsunami”

1793 – Kenichi is born

1808 -- Ryuu is born

1812 -- Keiko breaks her leg "Ever Us --How Inuyasha became a Physician" pages 107- 120

1822 – Steven\Suteiibun is born “Ever Us---The Three Little Pigs and the Big Bad Wolf—Koga?”

1850- Yuki and Kyo are born

1868- “Ever Us--Robin Hood, An Inuyasha yaoi story”<br />  
“Ever Us—A-Uh, dragon spy

1870- Sesshomaru takes his pack to Canada<br />  
“Ever Us – Dolly”

1906- Bobbie and Barbie are born

1990- Suzy is born

2018- Rin is born “Ever Us”. Keiko and Steven mate. Keiko is 248. Steven is 196. He graduated medical school that year.<br />  
“Ever Us—Spa Day”

2020- Keiko and Steven marry at a big party in Castletown. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha renew their vows.

2024- Bobby and Barbie mate. They are 118 years old.

2046 Sango is born in Canada. Steven and Keiko are expecting. 

2060 OTT is formed

2067 Kohaku is born. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha are in Ibiza teaching at the demon medical school.

2129 Miroku is born

2249 Kenichi becomes The University Chairman

2299 Kohaku is the youngest astronaut to be a mission specialist “Ever Us –Forever Us”

2300 Kagome is born


	2. The Takahashi Pack. — link to DeviantArt

https://www.deviantart.com/gaylenightingale/art/The-Takahashi-pack-867344457


End file.
